


Rainbow

by DameRuth



Series: Bliss [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Colors follow the rain.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.06.03.]
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Bliss [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14078
Kudos: 13





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Support Stacie](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=101) drabble for Gillian_Taylor/dark_aegis and wmr/wendymr, who asked for "Bliss-verse, Nine, Rose and Jack: 'colourful.'" A true drabble for once, 100 words exactly in Word. The last of these I'll post for today, so I don't totally spam the 'Spoon (hm -- sounds like an interesting euphemism, that), more soon, though.
> 
> * * *

The ground is a carpet of color, desert flowers blooming as they will only once every seven years or so, when the rains allow. Rose is dazzled, turning in a circle, grinning in wonder. Her emotions are a bright wash of pleasure, her heart’s colors as bright as the flowers around her, and as varied.  
  
“I can’t believe it! This is really a desert? So many colors!” she says, and laughs.  
  
Jack and the Doctor, watching her together on all levels of perception, trade a sidelong look, conspiratorial and amused.  
  
“Yeah, it’s really something,” Jack replies, and the Doctor smiles.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31549>


End file.
